The dream of all dreams
by madammistress22
Summary: This is a one shot that deals with the sexual tension between Maura and Jane. What happens when Maura calls Jane needing some emotional support, after a break up with her boyfriend? How does Jane comfort her bestie? And will Maura be up for what Jane has to give. Inquiring minds want to know.


_**This fan fiction comes from the foreseeable chemistry between Jane and Maura. I often wondered if they didn't secretly pine for one another. And just never said anything because they didn't want to chance ruining their sisterhood and friendship. Ergo, this fan fic one shot was born. I do not own the rights to Rizzoli and Ilse But, enjoy.**_

Jane's sitting on the couch and looking at her therapist, well maybe more like in his direction. The question she's just been asked has managed to make her speechless. She's trying to think of how to respond, but can't find the words. Instead, the question plays on a loop in her head. "When are you going to tell Maura, how you feel?"

She shakes from her head, as she hears, "Jane. Are you okay?" She finds herself more aware in the moment as she responds, "Yes. I'm okay."

The therapist removes his glasses, as he says, "Then, the question still stands. Do you need me to repeat it?" She feels nervous, almost panicked and he can see it in her eyes.

Just before he responds to her body language and facial expression, her phone rings and she jumps to grab it from her pocket. She answers, and he can hear by her response, she's caught a case.

Before she's even ended the call, she stands as she says, "Sorry doc, I have to go. Duty calls." She rushes past him, as he says, "Same time next week Jane. And the question will still be waiting to be answered."

Despite her being past him and out of the door, she heard him loud and clear. She's now hung up the phone and made her way to her car to drive to the crime scene.

But as she sits in her car, she's pondering the answer to the question posed. And she can't shake it; it's locked in her head. Damn it, she thinks to herself. Now what? She now regrets being so honest in her department mandated session with the therapist.

Knowing she has to pull it together, because she has work to do and she's about the see Maura in the next 20 minutes. She successfully distracts herself by turning on the radio, and it works for a while. Until the song selection changes. The song, "You should let me love you." By Mario comes on.

And like someone hits a switch. Jane falls back in time, as she recalls the last time she heard this song. It was in a dream, as well as in real life. But not just any dream. It's the dream that started it all. The one that caused her therapist to pose the very question she's been pondering for so long, but can never answer.

What really happened, verses what she wanted to happen is quite different though, and is the basis for her panicked behavior and anxiety. But, let's start with the facts pf what actually occurred and opened the door to the life changing dream that has her spooked.

It was a late Saturday night when Jane got a call from Maura. She knew Maura left work early that day, because she had to have a discussion with Mark she'd been avoiding for a while. Knowing this in advance, made speaking to Maura Jane's primary focus when the phone rung. During the call she could tell Maura was upset, and reluctant to tell her what had her upset. But, after prodding a bit to get the truth out of her. She came clean. She told her she'd ended it with Mark.

Despite it being a long time coming, it was still an emotional turn for Maura. Jane knew she really cared for him, but they simply couldn't work. They were just on two different paths professionally, and neither one of them were able to sacrifice their careers. It simply wouldn't be fair for either one of them to make that change, and end up being terribly unhappy, which would spell doom for their relationship anyway.

He worked for doctors without borders and wanted her to come with him, but she couldn't do it. As much as she cared for him, and loved helping people. She'd created quite the life for her right here in Boston. She couldn't leave. And, of course he couldn't stay.

When Jane arrived, she could see through the bay window that Maura was sitting on the couch, reading a book. Her hair was clipped up, and drawn away from her face in a cute, but messy bun, a look that Jane loved on her. Because it's then that her beautiful bone structure and her deeply engrossing hazel eyes really pop. With added measure of her sporting her eye glasses, that was a sure cake topper. It gave the sexy school teacher vibe that always caused Jane to envision doing everything to be the teacher's pet. In the moment, she remembers smiling and thinking how pretty she looked, watching her in the window as she sat on the couch, sipping wine and reading a book.

Upon reaching the door and ringing the doorbell. Maura answered wearing some white yoga pants, a white strapless white half top, and holding a glass of wine, with a smile across her lips expressing her happiness to see her. But, still having some sadness in her eyes. As she asked, Jane, what are you doing here?"

Jane smiled at her as she said, "I am here to check on you. You didn't sound that great on the phone. So I couldn't let that go." Maura was ecstatic her friend was there for her. They shared a smile as she stepped back, letting her inside. Once inside, they sat on the couch for hours listening to 90's r&b music. Hence the song by Mario being stuck in her head now. The night ended sipping wine and talking for the rest of the night. Eventually they fell asleep together in Maura's bed, and awoke the next day to Jane's mom cooking them breakfast.

Regardless of that being how the night played out. What Jane dreamt the following night was quite different. In her dream, she arrived at Maura's house, but was greeted by Maura at the door in the same attire, with a huge hug and smile that led to much more than she could've ever dreamed. Excitedly, Jane hugged her in return, wrapping her arms around her fit waist.

The hug was snug and intimate. They were pelvis to pelvis, and bust to bust. Their faces were inches from one another. Inside, Jane's heart was beating a mile a minute. She could feel Maura's face graze hers as she pulled away a smidge, and she could smell her lilac and honey shampoo. Jane closed her eyes, taking in her scent completely. It felt so real, so real in fact, Jane couldn't tell it was a dream. Her body was reacting even as she's recalling it now, as her nipples harden through her shirt.

Nonetheless, she continues to think about the dream as she drives. With Maura pulling somewhat away, their lips were now inches apart from one another's. They could feel each others breath on each other's skin. It was at that point in the dream, Jane's eyes opened. And she was looking directly into Maura's deep, alluring, and sexy hazel eyes. The longer she stared into her eyes, the deeper they got. She then felt a hand running its fingers up the back of her neck, clinching her hair. Hair pulling is her all time kick starter, and in this moment Jane's hot button was bright red and flashing.

Ergo, she gave into the moment as she felt herself leaning forward, and finally, their lips touched. They touched in such a way that let both of them know this was what they both wanted, and needed. Their tongues snaked in and out of each other's mouths passionately, and sensually.

The passion in the room was ratcheting up faster than the speed of light. And nothing was stopping them. Not even the wine glass Maura dropped, that crashed to the floor as Jane pushed her against the wall, and lifted her up into her arms.

As she hoisted her up, Maura gasped and their eyes locked once again, as she wrapped her legs around Jane's waist snugly. Maura, with her light being lit too, bit her bottom lip as she slipped her thumb into Jane's mouth seductively. In response to her move, Jane happily sucked on her thumb, accentuating the passion they both felt as she carried Maura from the doorway to the bedroom, and they began more passionate kissing.

As they made their way down the hallway, they made a trail with their clothes. Upon making it to her room. Jane laid her down on the bed, and Maura reached over and turned on her surround sound system, with her 90's music play list on deck.

As Jane stood in front of a naked Maura, who laid across the bed, peering up at her, with her legs gaped open, while massaging her left breast with her right hand, and sensually rubbing her nub, with her left. Jane studied her closely. Both her sensual movement and love sounds captivated her. The moonlight streamed from the skylight above the bed, artfully highlighting her body in motion. Jane was so turned on she couldn't move. She was almost paralyzed by the excitement of what as sure to come next.

Despite Maura being in a horny haze and wanting, and needing to feel something real. She noticed Jane's apprehension, and decided to give her the permission she felt she was waiting to receive. As she said, "MMMM I want this Jane. Show me that you want this too." Jane heard her, and it snapped her out of her head, along with the song, "You should let me love you." By Mario that began to play. She became empowered, knowing that the song summed up how she felt. It should be her loving, kissing, licking, and satisfying Maura, not anyone else. Not just right now, but always.

Reinvigorated more than ever, and determined, Jane climbed atop Maura's perfectly perched, naked body and instantly, their kisses turned to more, much more than either of them could've dreamed.

The kisses were sexy, hot, sensual, and sloppy and yet, deliberate. They were everything they wanted them to be and more. They kissed with their eyes open and closed, and both emitted noises that would make Hugh Heffner blush.

Wanting to bask in her sexiness further, Jane removed the clip from Maura's hair, allowing her long, blond lilac and honey smelling locks to fall down upon her shoulders.

Once again, she was completely taken with her beauty, and her unforgettable fragrance. It caused her to pause momentarily. But it didn't stop her.

As amazing as Maura's scent was, she felt even better. As she left her kissable, plump, and luscious lips, she kissed down Maura's body. Stopping at her voluptuous bosom.

Her pink, round, perky nipples were standing at attention for her. Her eyes locked on them, and as she prepared to take one between her lips. The moment her nipple made contact with her tongue. She heard the motivating lustful moans coming from Maura's mouth, as she said, "MMM, my, God i want you so bad."

Jane looked up at Maura, and saw the passion in her eyes. She was in a trance, a sex filled, lust filled trance and wanted her to take care of her needs. So she lustfully licked and sucked her left breast. Causing Maura to expel an aching moan, that motivated Jane to continue her sucking and licking attack.

She finds herself in a licking, sucking, squeezing frenzy. She's obsessed with her breasts, and can't leave them alone. They're so dammed big, soft, and absolutely deliciously, borderline addictive. But, what made the moment even more pleasurable. Was how hot Maura got the more she massaged, licked, and sucked her nipples exuberantly.

The sounds she heard from her were incredible. Maura's moans filled the air, and served as a favorite tune that Jane could listen to all night long. It was clear by the intensity of her moans, Maura was caught in an undertow of pure pleasure, as she felt her climax rising more and more by the second. She was now calling Jane's name, loudly, and demonstratively, as she felt herself getting wetter and hotter. while trending toward release

By her sounds it was apparent that the pleasure was overwhelming her. Her body was reacting in a way she'd never experienced. Her mind was perplexed, no way could she release just by her breasts being fondled, regardless of Jane's masterfully arousing technique. At least, she wouldn't have thought that to be possible. But yet, it was on the brink of happening right now.

As Maura tried to make sense of what she was feeling and why, it was obvious that Jane's skillful touch and tongue were taking her beyond what her senses could understand. In turn, Jane felt the tension level in Maura's body rising to amazing heights, long with her own. As her muscles began to spasm from unadulterated pleasure. Instinctively, she learned what her love sounds meant very quickly.

The lulled grunting signified her reveling in the moment, as her climax began to rise. But it was the high pitched squeals she heard that were coming fast and furious in the moment. And Jane figured out that those sounds indicated a shift was happening that they both wanted to experience not now, but right now. This change in flow excited Jane as she took a breath, in preparation of what was to come. Feeling the naughtiness oozing out of her own mouth, she put the moment into words. As she released her breast from still, her open mouth, as she said, "MMMM cum for me Maura. Let me hear you cum for me baby."

Maura closed her eyes as she felt her climax on the cusp of release, and she gave it. She gave Jane exactly what she wanted. Her hip movement thrusting intensified, at a ridiculous pace, as if they had a mind of their own. Jane's excitement spiked, she could feel the intensity of the thrusting motion, and it delighted and motivated her even more. As she encouraged her verbally, letting out how she felt loudly, as she said, "Yes baby. That's it. MMMM you sound so fucking good." She couldn't fathom how hot Maura sounded, and how her own body was responding to her sounds, and her body thrusting and thrashing. She too was sitting in a puddle of her own juices, and Maura hadn't even touched her yet, as she hoped she would soon.

While Jane contended with her own body's reaction in the moment. The word play game they were amidst was working for both of them. At this point it had pushed Maura's buttons way farther than she'd ever gone during foreplay. It in fact enhanced her desire to let go on a faster more deliberately intensifying level. And she wanted it all. All of it right now. She tried to communicate her feelings verbally, but she couldn't get all of the words together, as she responded, "Ja Ja Ja, MMMMM sooo goo. Fuuuck!" Although the struggle was real. Jane knew exactly what she wanted to say. Her verbal response, as haphazard as it was, peaked her desire to feel, hear, and taste her release immediately. So, she quickly took one of her breasts deep into her mouth, dammed near swallowing it whole.

The sucking sensation was unbelievably aggressive, along with the slurping sensation that accompanied it. Maura then knew the jig was up, as she felt her bounty wall explode viciously, and her wave crashed down as she screamed Jane's name once more loudly, and boldly with immense conviction, followed by love sounds of whimpering and groaning.

At that point they both felt her incredible wetness saturate the covers beneath them. Causing Maura to groan, "MMM, dammit, that was fucking unreal. But, I made a big mess." Jane heard her cheeky responds, and hungrily replied, "MMMM, let me clean that up for you baby." Before she could respond again, eagerly Jane slid down Maura's body, while she was floating through a euphoric blissful state.

As soon as Jane hit her knees, she planted face first between Maura's thighs. The sweet smell of her essence called to her, and she needed to get to the source as quickly as possible. But, she didn't want to neglect some key areas along the way, that were designed to bring maximum enjoyment to Maura. So, despite the fact her own nub was throbbing, by the idea of tasting her sweet nectar, directly from the source. She showed some restraint, and decided to build up to the main prize.

Instead, she gripped her thighs and sensually began to lick Maura's inner thighs, slowly, and longingly. The feeling of her wet, long, thick, soft tongue glazing across her flesh, caused Maura to moan inaudibly for several minutes.

Sounds that Jane thoroughly enjoyed, and had become accustomed to hearing. Motivated to please her some more, and then some. She continued on her licking and sucking assault eagerly. However, something transforming happened a second later. Instantly, a moan escaped her own mouth, when some of Maura's sweet essence hit the back of her throat. As the delicious taste slid past her tongue; Jane grinned, her sweetness tasted like cane sugar, with a hint of vanilla. The scent and the flavor alike was addictive.

While enjoying the taste immensely, she began to lick and suck every inch of Maura's inner thighs feverishly, not missing one area of skin. Happily, she was cleaning up the evidence of her essence soaked thighs along the way to reaching her honey comb. As she approached the source of her sweetness, she had an innate desire to get to the heart of it all, much sooner rather than later.

After making her way to the sweet spot; she laid eyes on the freshly shaved, pink lips before her, which were still glistening with a sheen of sweetness flowing from them. Jane licked her lips and smiled as she hungrily approached her target, and just as Maura slipped back into reality, she felt a wave of pleasure wash over her yet again. As she felt the pleasure of Jane's talented mouth first, on her lips between her hips. Then, on her clit. Jane was sucking and licking it like it was covered in her favorite ice cream.

The intensity of her licks and the veracious nature of her dual finger thrusts, caused Maura to grip the sheets as she held on for dear life, and received the ultimate tongue lashing and finger banging of her life.

Having just fallen off the roller-coaster of orgasm. Maura was quickly heading back down that road again. And it was a ride she was willingly, and wildly ready to take as many times as Jane led the way. No longer gripping the sheets, she's adjusting to her rhythm, and pace. It feels so good, she again can't contain herself. She's moaning, and catching on to the flow of the moment.

Jane tastes an influx of sweetness at that very moment, and notices Maura's falling into the groove. She glances up at her, while still providing unmatched hand play. And she sees she's now massaging her own breasts, with both hands, as she's moaning and groaning for more. The sight of her manipulating her own breasts, and the sound of her moans work in concert to motivate Jane further. As she now manipulates her own clit, with her fingers with one hand, and continues to slide three, now four fingers deeper and deeper into Maura's love tunnel. Both of their moans are now filling the air, as they both are reaching the point of no return.

Jane didn't mean to prompt her own release, but, she can't help it. Her release is on the cusp, and she can feel Maura's is too. As they both hit their strides simultaneously, and their walls both crash. The crash comes as a pleasant surprise, but it's not one that ends Jane's need to taste Maura's release. While Maura again, floats in euphoria, and Jane also comes down from her release.

She continues to work her magic fingers deeper inside Maura's, pink, shaved, dripping wet pussy, and despite this moment being fucking amazing; she knows the best is yet to come. The telling squealing moans are afoot, and there's only one way to usher in the blissful, euphoric stage Maura wants to experience, yet again. As Jane hears her say, "Oh Yeah, make that pussy cum again baby!"

Never one to disappoint, Immediately, Jane's tongue was reintroduced to the party. And the roller-coaster of orgasm took off. This simultaneous stimulation caused Maura to slip directly back into the moment. While her moans continued, she was also able to feel the level of sloppiness between her thighs. It was like she was sitting in a tub of water, and it felt fucking amazing, she'd never been this wet in her life.

The sucking of Jane's lips on her clit, in addition to the thrusting hand motions of her fingers had her body on a constant spasm, and she hadn't released yet. Her body was now on full tilt, as she again gripped the sheets, and acknowledged she was on full auto pilot, as she felt her hips again thrusting vigorously as Jane worked the hell out of her. Just above her own groans, she also heard Jane's grunts and moans too, along with the squishy noises coming from Jane's full hand being deep inside her pussy.

As her senses still approached overload, she was panting and groaning, yet still hanging on for good measure. Jane was impressed with her ability to hang with her, it excited her to see how much further she could take her. Another shift was on the brink, and Jane loved where this was going. Maura had mastered the pace of the moment, and was feeling the rhythm, allowing it to rock her through to pleasure land.

Maura's moans were now free flowing more than ever, as she was now swearing as she moaned. Her excitement for what she was feeling suddenly oozed from her lips, as she loudly pleaded with Jane, "MMMM get it baby. Work this pussy! MMMHMMM!" Jane adored her response, as it fueled her to continue to please her. She was obsessed with chasing her release, and wasn't going to give in till she got it, once again. And it was on the cusp for sure. Her level of attention to detail combined with her unbelievable stamina, pushed Maura over the edge three times in 20 minutes. Maura thought multiple orgasms were a myth, but she soon found out, they were indeed true.

The final, multi orgasmic release left Maura a hot, sweaty, mumbling mess, as she gripped Jane's head between her thighs, unable to release her due to the spasms running through her body.

Once her spasms relented, her legs fell apart, freeing Jane from her grasp. As Jane crept up her body, she kissed her from her stomach to her lips. Despite Maura being unable to move. She hugged Jane as their faces met, and they shared deep kisses as Jane hovered atop her.

The kisses deepened and once again, the love train took off. But this time Maura was the conductor. She flipped Jane onto her back, as she landed atop her and said, "Sometimes, it's good to be the one receiving, instead of giving."

Jane smiled as she said, "Maura, you…" Maura placed her finger on her lips and said, "Relax. I've got this. Let me love you." In that moment, Jane relented. She let her love her. For the first time, she allowed herself to feel, and be loved by someone. And, it was multi-orgasmic, and magical.

The kisses, the caresses, the licks, the sucks the moans, and the level of pleasure Jane experienced was far deeper, and more intense than anything she'd ever encountered before this moment.

The way Maura pleased her with such intent and desire, and immense passion caused her to orgasm more times then she'd ever released in her life. She managed to hit every crevice of her hot spot, and filled every need. It was absolutely everything and then some, and it left her absolutely speechless. Especially when Maura had her perched on her hands and knees, on the bed. While she held Jane's clit hostage, and sucked her into pure submission and elicited sounds that could only be termed as speaking in tongues.

In the end, they stared into one another's eyes, and kissed romantically, leading into yet another session of hot love making through the night. And when they awoke the next morning. They were still in one another's arms, with the first thing being said between them being, "I love you."

As Jane snaps out of her thoughts about the dream. She hears a knocking on the glass. She looks over and sees Mara smiling at her and waiving. She rolls down the window, and says, "Hi." Maura replies, "Hi. Are you okay? You seemed in thought." Jane smiled as she replied, Yeah. I'm fine. Let's get to it." Maura stands up, as Jane gets out of the car. As she walks toward Maura, she eyes her from head to toe.

She looks amazing as always. As she reaches her on the side walk, they share a smile as they stand a few inches apart, and Maura says, "This way, shall we?" Jane nods, as she turns around to go inside. She's waling just ahead of Jane. As she explains the findings so far. But, as Jane walks behind her, she's unable to focus. All she can think about is how sexy Maura's legs look in the skirt she's sporting today, and how firm her ass looks too, as it's perched extra high today due to her black, strappy heels. It's taking all of Jane's energy not to slap her on her ass right now. And she's summoning it all too. Wake up, she tells herself. This is real life, not a dream. You can't do that, not now. Not ever.

The End

 _ **Thanks for reading this fan fiction one shot. It was something I'd been meaning to post some time ago. But never got around to it. Let me know what you think. I'm curious about any feedback. Thanks, and enjoy.**_


End file.
